


Hello, Hugo

by panartistwrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged Up, DJWifi, F/F, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, Post-Hawk Moth Defeat, adrinnete, ladrien, pre-reveal(ish), single parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:56:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15547062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panartistwrites/pseuds/panartistwrites
Summary: Hawkmoth is defeated. But Chat Noir is gone. Ladybug is left alone and finds herself pregnant. Adrien had shut himself off as well in the Agreste mansion. Now 5 years after Hawkmoth’s defeat, things get interesting.





	1. 5 years

“Maman, I’m hungry!”

Marinette sighed as she picked up her 4-year-old son, “In a bit Hugo. Why don’t you go draw me another spaceship? I want to know if the astronauts make it to the moon.”

Hugo’s bright green eyes lit up at the mention of his pictures. He slipped off her lap and ran across the room to his art table. He picked up one of his beaten down markers and began furiously scribbling on a sheet of paper. Even at his young age, Hugo had quite the impressive artistic ability and an equal fascination in space and science.

Marinette chuckled and turned back to the pants she was hemming. She loved working so close to her son. She also liked finishing her work which didn’t always happen when he did so.

“Now tuning to Mayor Raincomprix and her public address about the upcoming Miraculous Day celebrations,” Marinette looked up at the screen to see what would happen. Supposedly, she, and by that she meant Ladybug, and Chat Noir were hoped to make an appearance this year. Only a handful of people knew that only one would show.

She had given up hope that Chat would show up long ago, and frankly, she didn’t want to go. What Paris marked the day of the defeat of the dreaded Hawkmoth, she marked it as the last time she ever saw her beloved partner. He had disappeared without warning and no matter how many public appearances she made to ask him to see her, nothing ever made a difference.

She glanced over to her son, the same green eyes she once still loved staring up at the screen.

Five

“Can we go this year, Maman?” he asked, bouncing in his seat, “I want to see Chat Noir!”

Five years

“We all do, Kitten,” she smiled sadly, and looked over at the sleeping red mound that was Tikki, “We all do.”

Five years, since the disappearance of Chat Noir.

* * * * *

Adrien barely paid attention as his former classmate discussed the upcoming fair preparation and volunteer projects that were approaching with the 5-year anniversary of Hawkmoth’s defeat. He barely paid attention as Alya, once one of his closest friends, appeared on screen to continue the discussion in her studio accompanied by those she was interviewing.

And he barely paid attention to the feeling of something repeatedly hitting the side of his head.

“ADRIEN!” Plagg whined, “ANSWER THE STUPID PHONE!!”

The blonde snapped out of his trance and finally acknowledged the sound of the telephone ringing behind him.

“Sorry, Plagg,” he muttered sheepishly. He picked up the phone without even checking to see who it was knowing it would either be a call from an Agreste Line investor or Natalie. Thankfully, it was the latter. He was in no mood to talk to anyone about his father’s company at the moment.

“I figured you might want company this week,” a voice that had become an important part of keeping any part of his life in check said, “Would you like to come out to us this year again?”

Natalie and Gorilla had a place out in the country that they had decided to share after Hawkmoth was revealed to be none other than the famous Gabriel Agreste. Adrien had insisted on this in case anyone who might feel like they couldn’t take action on his father decided to hurt them instead. Adrien had stayed behind and had taken his father’s place in the rapidly falling company. It had been his idea to pull away from his father’s name and simply re-name it Agreste.

Adrien looked over at Plagg, who was currently watching volunteers pin up little ladybugs and black cat ornaments around the base of the Eiffel tower. His ears had drooped and his eyes held a sort of wistful expression.  
“I appreciate the thought, Natalie, but I think I’m going to stay here this year.”

“Are you sure?” Adrien smiled at the concern he heard in her voice. She and Gorilla had become even more like family since his father’s downfall five years prior. Even after he cut himself off from his friends, they continued to support his decisions, even though they didn’t agree with them.

“Yes, I’m sure. I need to show my father that I won’t let myself be defined by what he has done. And I think I’ve abandoned my friends long enough.”

“Alright then. I’ll see you some other time,” the pride in her voice made Adrien’s heart swell. When his mother had disappeared sixteen years beforehand, Natalie had slowly begun filling that role for him. Now a 26-year-old adult, Natalie had more than become a parent to him in the past years.

“Goodbye, Natalie. And thank you.”

“Of course, Adrien.” He could hear her smile.

Putting the phone down Adrien turned to look at his kwami, ear significantly less droopy than they had been previously.

“I know you were listening, Plagg.”

“I don’t know what your talkin’ about, kid. I didn’t hear anything.”

“You know that this doesn’t mean Chat will be making an appearance this year, right?”

Plagg zipped over to the blonde, “Kid, you’ve shut yourself in here for five years. I don’t care if Chat is coming out or not. You’re coming out and Paris, no, your friends will be so excited.”

Do you think she’ll be there? It was a question he thought about asking, but he already knew the answer. Ladybug had shown up every year with the same statement. She always said that she would continue to protect Paris, that she missed him, and that she would be at the top of the Eiffel Tower every day of the festival should he show up.

He sighed. He couldn’t face her. Not after he had abandoned her for five years without so much as a warning. Not after knowing that she would never look at him the same if they ever revealed their identities. Not after finding out he was the son of the man who had terrorized Paris for six years from his own house without him knowing.

But he didn’t want to think about it. He still had something he need to do.

He walked over to his desk and pulled out his old phone. The same phone he had had five years prior. The same phone he had never had the heart to throw out. The same phone that had stayed powered off in the drawer since his isolation.

As he turned on the phone he smiled at the faces of his lock screen: Alya Cesaire, Nino Lahiffe, and Marinette Dupain-cheng.


	2. Whistful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!!!
> 
> Disclaimer: no beta

Marinette had always loved the park. She had a number of great memories with friends during her collège years and countless fun times at attractions and events with her parents. But most importantly, it was her son’s favourite place in the world, save maybe the Bakery.

At the moment, Hugo was running around with a couple of kids from the local kindergarten while she sketched out some new design ideas for her shop. Some workmen were setting up the stage across from the playground for the Miraculous Day celebrations. Sabrina would be delivering her mayor’s speech and a number of bands would be performing. She knew for a fact that Luka’s band would be playing, and Hugo was very excited.

As her phone vibrated from inside her bag, Marinette set her sketchbook next to her and fished it out. Alya’s face grinned up from the screen before she accepted the call.

“Hey, girl! Where are you? I’ve been trying to get a hold of you for half-an-hour.”

Marinette looked down at her watch before jumping from the bench, “Oh my god! Alya I’m so sorry! I must have lost track of time. I’ll grab Hugo and head over.”

“No sweat Mari. Demi is a bit antsy but Nino’ll keep her busy while we wait for you guys.”

Nino and Alya’s daughter loved Hugo. Even though she was two years older, she constantly begged her parents to visit him. They had been best friends since the moment both of them could understand what that was.

“Hugo!” Marinette called as she slung her purse over her shoulder, “Time to go!”

“No!” Hugo yelled from the top of the slide, “I don’t want to go!”

Marinette sighed dramatically, “Oh, in that case. Then I’ll just call Auntie Alya back and tell her that you’d rather stay here than go visit Dominique.”

Marinette suppressed her grin as her son’s eyes expanded, “Nooo! I’m coming! I want to see Demi!”

Marinette laughed as Hugo came barreling down the slide and racing across the grass. She texted Alya to let her know they were on their way.

*****

“‘Bout time you got here,” Alya joked as Hugo went screaming past her into the living room where Nino and Demi were watching Beauty and the Beast. Demi giggled and flung her arms around Hugo in a hug as her friend joined them on the couch.

Marinette poked Alya in the side, “You try pulling Hugo away from the park. He loves that place.”

“I know. Are the setting the stage up yet?”

“Yeah. I can’t believe it’s been five years.”

Alya didn’t miss the sadness hidden in the statement and hugged her best friend, “Maybe it’ll be different this year. You never know.”

A knock on the door grabbed their attention, and Alya let in a rather flustered looking Chloe Bourgeois.

“You won’t believe what I just heard!” She said a little breathlessly as she set her back down on the counter. Before she could continue, however, her legs got tightly wrapped in a hug from Hugo.

“Auntie Chloe!”

“Hugo! You’re getting big, aren’t you? Could you draw me another picture to take home? I have some more room for your drawings.”

Hugo nodded and raced back to the TV room and began furiously scribbling away at a piece of paper, after generously giving one to Demi as well.

Marinette shook her head, “Sorry about that, Chlo. What were you trying to say?”

Chloe nodded firmly, “Sabrina said that they’re planning on a big statue unveiling at the ceremony. As a way to commemorate the five-year anniversary.”

“That’s awesome!” Alya said before nudging Marinette in the side, “Must be nice, huh girl?”

Marinette blushed. It was no secret that she was Ladybug to her friends. After the final battle, they had all revealed their identities, even if some already knew them. Since then, Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloe had celebrated every Miraculous Days celebration together.

Chloe waggled her finger cheekily, “I’m not done. It’s going to be of all of us! The whole Miraculous Team!”

“No way, Dude!” Nino had heard the commotion of Chloe’s arrival and had come to say hi, “That’s so cool!”

Chloe nodded, “Sabrina knows I know the team and asked me if I could get us to show up at the ceremony?”

Marinette’s face fell. She’d be happy to show up for Paris. Of course, she would. But she knew that this year would be the hardest year yet if the team got together without Chat Noir. It wouldn’t feel whole.

Alya put her hand on her shoulder, “If you don’t feel up to it, I’m sure everyone will understand.”

Marinette shook her head, “I’ll do it. I’ll just have to ask Papa and Ma’am to look after Hugo.”

The others all squished in around her in a big hug, and Marinette smiled softly.

*****

The computer sat on the table in front of him, screen black. Adrien had been staring at it for a good fifteen minutes, his brain running through all sorts of ridiculous scenarios.

_What if no one responds?_

“…Adrien?”

_What if they don’t use the chatroom anymore?_

“Adrien.”

_What if they’re so mad at me they kick me off?_

“Adrien!”

_What if they’ve forgotten I even exist!?_

“ADRIEN!!”

Plagg’s irritated shout broke him from his gaze as he turned his head towards the floating kwami.

“Kid, I know you’re freaking out…But at least turn the damn thing on.”

Adrien chuckled at his friend. He had a point. Slowly, he pushed the power button, allowing the small white bar to fill in before the screen lit up the dark room. After typing in his password, Adrien clicked on the icon in the upper left corner of the screen. A chatroom site opened up, a list of different rooms filling the screen. He clicked the top one labeled, ‘Crazy Squad’. Adrien chuckled at his silly teenage brain.

There was no activity. He glanced down at the bottom of the screen to check the time; it was 10:37.

Adrien frowned. _They’re probably asleep._

He was about to log off when he noticed a little red dot appear in the top chat room. A small text line popped up on the screen.

**_Marinette*DP-C has entered the chatroom_ **

*****

Marinette had just finished clearing dinner up when she heard her phone buzz from the living room of her apartment. She slid the last platter into the cabinet before glancing down at her phone.

“Holy shit!” she squeaked as she looked at the alert:

**_Adrien*A has signed on to ‘Crazy Squad’ for the first time in a while_ **

Marinette closed her eyes before opening them again to see if she had imagined it. Nope, the banner was still very much there on her phone. She quickly, and quietly to avoid waking Hugo, raced to her room, opened her laptop, signed in, and then stared at the little black dot on the chatroom.

“Mari,” a small voice asked from beside her. Tikki popped out of her little Kwami nest and settled on Marinette’s shoulder, “What is it?”

“It’s Adrien he…he’s on the chatroom.”

Tikki smiled a little, unbeknownst to her holder and silently thanked Plagg for getting his boy out of the dark.

“Well, talk to him.”

“But what do I say? I can’t just start talking like he didn’t shut himself in the mansion for 5 years, can I?”

Tikki flew out in front of her chosen’s face, “Sure you can. And you’ll figure out what to say. It’s not like you’re the stuttering collège girl anymore. Just talk to him.”

Marinette smiled softly and nodded before taking a breath and clicking on the chatroom.

*****

 ** _Marinette*DP-C:_** _…Adrien?_

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Mari?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading the 2nd chapter. I'm sorry it's been so long since the last one. I just recently started up a really stressful school year and I've been trying to handle all that craziness. I will try and get the next chapter up before Christmas time.
> 
> Thanks for reading and please comment below!


	3. Hey, Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang gets back together! Yay!!

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Oh my god! It really is you!_

Adrien smiled. Marinette was still Marinette at least.

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Yeah…Hi…How are you?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _I’m fine. How are you? We haven’t heard from you in ages._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _I’m…alright. I just thought I’d check up on everyone._

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _That’s great! I’m just glad I can talk to you again. Have you spoken to anyone else?_

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Oh…uh…no. I haven’t. Is anyone else on?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Well Alya and Nino are at a movie and Chloe is on a date._

He had to read that one twice. Chloe was dating someone. Last he had heard, she was very much single and had been for a while. Sure, she had talked about some guys but had never outright said she was going out with any of them.

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Chloe’s on a date!? With who? That guy from her college? Or is she back with Kim?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_** _😊_ _no she’s with Sabrina._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _…Chloe’s on a date with Sabrina._

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Yeah, you’ve missed a bit. Chloe came out around two years ago after she and Sabrina got together._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Wow…that explains a lot actually…How’re Alya and Nino doing with their daughter? Was it Daisy?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Demi, for Dominique. They’re great. I’m sure they’d love to talk to you._

Adrien paused for a minute. This was all too surreal. He hadn’t talked to these guys for 5 years and here Marinette was speaking as though he’d only been gone a week.

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _…Are you sure?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _…Of course. Why wouldn’t they?_

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _It’s just…I left. I didn’t say anything or talk to anyone. I just went away with no warning. I would totally understand if you guys totally hated me._

Adrien waited as he looked at the screen. After a minute, there still wasn’t a response.

_I knew it. She realized what a jerk I was and isn’t going to talk to me anymore._

But then the chat type-bubble came up. Adrien watched with bated breath as Marinette typed something out.

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Adrien…I don’t think that they are going to hate you. They might be a little mad at you to start, but we all understand. I’m sorry about what happened. We never wanted any of that to happen. But we could never hate you, Adrien. You’re our friend. Everyone has missed you these past few years. No one is going to hold how you dealt with what happened against you. We all love you, Adrien. I hope you know that._

Adrien wiped the water away from his eyes as he finished reading.

This girl. She hadn’t heard from him in five years after he selfishly ran away from everything and here she was telling him that it was okay. That it didn’t matter that he hadn’t told them. That it was okay that he had left for a bit. That they still cared for him.

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _…Thanks, Mari. You’re amazing._

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Of course!_

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Could I meet up with you guys?_

There was another pause and Adrien once again began to worry that he said the wrong thing.

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Sure…We’ll probably be in the park watching the bands rehearse around noon tomorrow. Or we could meet you somewhere else._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _That sounds great. I can meet you all then. I can’t wait to see everyone._

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _I know they’ll be thrilled to see you too._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Tomorrow then?_

**_Marinette*DP-C:_ ** _Tomorrow. Goodnight, Adrien._

**_Adrien*A:_ ** _Goodnight, Marinette. And thank you._

*****

Marinette rocked back and forth on her heels as she glanced across the empty park. She knew she shouldn’t have arrived so early, but after dropping Hugo at her parents, she had dashed over in a pile of nerves.

_The others should be here soon_ , she thought to herself. She was uncharacteristically early and hoped her friends wouldn’t think there was anything wrong. They had every right to of course. She had sent off a frantic text to everyone early that morning asking them to meet her in the park, so she could talk to them. She didn’t plan on keeping the conversation with Adrien quiet, but she was too nervous to say it over text.

A moment later, a small black Citroën pulled up next to the gate and Alya and Nino got out before removing Demi from her car seat in the back. As they made their way across the grass, Demi frantically tugging on her father’s arm, a white Mercedes-Benz rolled up. The passenger side opened up for a rather frazzled looking Chloe, and she leaned in through the window before racing over as the car pulled away.

“Is everything alright, Mari!?” Chloe clearly had raced over from the hotel, and Marinette felt a twang of guilt for making her friend worried.

“Yeah,” Nino said as he watched Demi run off towards the slides, “The message sounded urgent. What’s up?”

Mari took a deep breath before opening her phone to the previous night’s conversation with Adrien. Chloe drew a short breath as she saw the name, and Marinette saw Nino’s eyes widen.

“Crap,” Alya muttered, “Like, really, crap. Why didn’t you text us last night?”

Marinette pocketed her phone, “It was late. I didn’t want to wake you guys up. It didn’t feel right to send this over message this morning. Sorry.”

Chloe wiped her eyes, “I can’t believe we’re going to see him again.”

Marinette glanced over at Nino. His eyes had shifted to his daughter, but she could see his mind wasn’t there. A few groups had finally shown up by the stage and were setting up instrument and equipment.

“This is unreal,” Nino breathed, tearing his attention back to the group, “After five years…”

Alya wrapped an arm around his own, entwining her fingers with his, “You gonna be okay?”

Nino took a breath before nodding slowly. It had been hard for all of them when Adrien went off the grid, but Nino had taken it the hardest. He had lost a best friend, his brother, and over the years, Marinette knew it was still painful for him. And out of nowhere, it was all coming back.

He looked up at Marinette, “When did he say he’d come?”

She smiled. She had been the most nervous about his reaction and seeing him so calm made her less nervous.

“Noon.”

*****

Adrien sat in his car looking out over the park. In the distance, he could make out the familiar figures of his friends. He was sure it was them, even if he couldn’t see details. He watched as Nino wrapped his arms around a figure much bigger than he remembered from five years prior. Watching his best friend with his now 6-year-old, Adrien was suddenly struck by everything he had missed.

“You alright, kid?” Plagg’s worried voice said from his little nook in the glove compartment.

Adrien swallowed and took a deep breath, “Mari, said it would be fine. I just can’t stop thinking that they’ll reject me.”

Plagg floated up in front of his face, hidden from the people walking around the park by the tinted windows.

“Listen to me kid. These people have seen you at some pretty bad times and have stood by your side through everything. But they can’t stand by you if you don’t let them.”

Adrien smiled at his kwami, “Thanks, Plagg.”

The little kwami flew up to his chosen’s face and nuzzled it before darting into his jacket pocket. Adrien steeled himself and slowly opened the door.

As he made his way across the park, he was aware of the small gasps and pictures being taken of him as he approached the friends sitting on the far bench. No doubt, his face would be all over the tabloids the next day. But he tuned out all the extra noise as he looked at his friends.

Alya’s long hair was braided loosely down her back and it looked as though she had switched out her black-rimmed glasses for a pair of violet framed ones. Nino was still wearing his signature red cap and bracelets, but he had swapped his blue t-shirt for a green hoodie that looked remarkably like his Carapace suit. On Alya’s other side, Chloe was sitting with one leg crossed under her as she laughed at something Alya said. Her blonde hair had been chopped to a short bob and she clearly wasn’t wearing nearly as makeup as she used to. She still wore a yellow cardigan, but this one was significantly looser and comfier.

Marinette had somehow disappeared in the short time since he first saw the group.

“Is this seat taken?”

The group's eyes snapped towards him. Nino whispered something in his daughter’s ear. She nodded and raced towards some of the children playing. For a moment, an awkward silence fell over the four adults. Adrien raised a hand to the back of his, admittedly shaggier, head, and he ran it through his hair nervously. He watched as Nino slowly stood up and stepped closer. Adrien braced himself for the worse.

Instead, Nino’s arms wrapped firmly around his shoulders in a tight hug, “My dude has finally emerged from his cave.”

The lighthearted tone in his voice finally made Adrien relax as he returned the hug. As soon as they pulled apart, he found himself engulfed in an even tighter embrace from a crying blonde. Chloe threw her arms around his neck, different from collége, as she happily kissed his cheek. He soon found himself in a massive hug with all three of his friends.

“I’m so happy to see you guys,” Adrien said as he wiped his eyes, “You have _no_ idea how much I’ve missed you all.”

“I think you’ll find we’ve actually got a pretty good understanding,” a voice said from behind him.

Adrien spun around to see Marinette practically beaming at him as she opened up her arms.

“Hey, Adrien.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter! And this one is a bit longer (admittedly not much) but hey!
> 
> Feel free to leave a comment below! Thanks for reading :)


End file.
